


without you by my side

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 5: note
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	without you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> i give up i can just reorder them later lmao

The note was still on Aurore’s locker. 

Taped on with familiar cloudy washi tape that she hadn’t seen since Mireille was hospitalized. Since the day Mme. Mendeleiev had announced Mireille wouldn’t be returning to class. 

She pulled it off half heartedly, smiling softly at the familiar loops of Mireille’s handwriting. 

_ dearest Aurora, _

_ I miss you _

_ it’s not as bright here as my time with you. _

_ trust me, it seems cloudy outside now, but the weather is unpredictable. i won’t be gone for long, i swear _

_ yours truly, _

_ mireille _

Aurore sat down and cried. 

It was raining outside. Aurore ran, ignoring the water soaking through her clothes, ignoring Ondine, her second best friend, calling her name. She had to get  _ away _ from all her swirling emotions and the heavy beating of her heart in her chest. 

“Hey, stranger,” a voice said, and Aurore stared up at Mireille, who held out the same umbrella Aurore hadn’t carried since Mireille was gone. 

Tears dripped down her cheeks, her dripping pigtails plastered to her face. “You’re not real.”

“Maybe I’m not. But I’m here, aren’t I? I promised I wouldn’t be gone for long!” Mireille let out a bubbly laugh. “I’m in there, Aurora.” She pointed at Aurore’s heart. “And all around you. I’m in the rain and the sun. You’re my sun, dearest Aurora. It seems bad now, but it’ll be better. Be my sunshine again.”

“I watched your heartbeat stop,” Aurore cried, burying her face in her hands. “I watched you die!”

“What would the world be without the storms to make the sunshine that much sweeter?”

Aurore wiped her cheeks fruitlessly, curling up. “I love you, Miri. I love you and you’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
